


Lamb Sauce

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Humor, Parody, cooking show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Got a writing prompt on my Tumblr for Ignis and lamb sauce. So this monster came to be. It is a 18 yr old Ignis on a cooking show dealing with a Gordon Ramsay look alike.





	Lamb Sauce

Ignis just turned eighteen and somehow for his birthday he was on a television show with Gladiolus cackling in the in studio seating. Green eyes flashing to the tall man who was getting comfortable in a seat next to Prompto and Noctis. 

_Ignis was on the set of Tonberry Chef.  
_

_He did not want to be here._

He wanted to be at home, sipping a fine glass of Bordeaux and reading a good book or even better yet working on his cookbook. Not on a television show with a world known _asshole_ chef. Not with Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis watching in the stands laughing at him wearing a crisp white apron with a Tonberry holding knives shouting “Let’s Cook!”. He was not pleased with this birthday present in the slightest, the glare of all the lights reflected horribly off his lenses, the heat of the room was stifling and horrible to deal with under the black slacks, blue button up shirt he was wearing. 

Noctis had told him he is doing this for the “Future King” after he had tried to refute this so called present. That he was being ordered to do this he had to take a more “work” sense of mind towards it because he representing the Royal Family. There was four others on the floor with him who were suppose to be cooking alongside with Ignis on this contest. 

Each person was going to be given a small oven and kitchen set to work with and recreate this recipe of the show’s host own personal collection. Ignis was a great chef but he didn’t feel he was worthy be standing alongside the ones who owned their own restaurants and had been to culinary school. He had just learned to bake and cook to please Noctis nothing more. The more he thought about it the more Ignis became nervous about the whole thing, there was thousands that watched this show. It was extremely popular to view and tonight had been broadcasted previews for a while so he was getting camera shy about it. Here the Prince’s advisor all a bunch of nerves, use to speaking in front of the King and here he was on a television show nervous. 

“Damn. . .” Ignis swore under his breath unsure of himself as he spot Rordon Gamsay walking from his private room to the main floor. 

Rordon Gamsay was a bit older than Ignis, similar accent, light blue eyes and a similar pompadour that Ignis just started styling his hair like. It was striking to him that they looked alike, was this why Gladiolus was laughing so much? Ignis did admit watching this show if he was home in time was a bit of a guilty pleasure but he had only watched a few. . .dozen episodes. 

“Shit. . .” He said as he ran his hands through his swept back hair breaking up the hair gel making it messy around his face. ‘I got to stop watching the show. . .’

Rordon Gamsay was known to be a complete jerk, yelling at all the contestants and anyone who tried to reason with him. It was fun to watch on television safe at home from the screen but Ignis was having second thoughts as Rordon snatched the coffee cup out of the attendant’s hands. He was feeling a bit hot under the collar by all of this.

“Ready King’s Advisor - your name alone is bringing in a higher rating for tonight. You better be a fuckin’ good as the Prince told me you are. Says you are some sort of savant in the kitchen.” 

“I’m advisor to the Prince.” Ignis corrected. 

“That doesn’t sell tickets that doesn’t make my number sky rocket like King does so shut it.” Rordon snapped at Ignis. 

Balking a bit Ignis turned to the other four in the group they were looking confident and all in their element. Ignis was for once not feeling in his element. There was no way for him to escape his fate now, no running to the bathroom and hiding until the show was over or saying it was a Royal Emergency. He needed to buckle up and do this. Shaking his head Ignis returned with his normal stern and reserved look towards Rordon giving him a charming smile. 

“Whatever to boost ratings, Sir.” Ignis said smoothly sounding ever inch the Royal Advisor he is. 

As the show started it was a blur to Ignis everything was faster pace than it was on the television. A lot of things happened when it went to commercial that he never suspected before and he was rather interested in the on goings of it but he needed to focus on the contest. At the moment all they had done was explain who they were and what their background was. There was a teleprompter that told Ignis basic things that he was suppose to say, totally scripted using words that he would never use the prompter telling the crowd when to gasp or laugh. Rordon had at several times stop to whisper harshly at Ignis about reading his lines but he felt no need to lie about his family his parents were not world known chefs or anything like what the teleprompter said. 

Each time Ignis snarked back at Rordon he heard genuine peals of laughter from the crowd. This was building up his confidence as when Rordon bite back returning fire with something vulgar or witty Ignis just let it roll off his back. Finally they were given the task of the episode to cook, taking the card that was given to him Ignis stared at it, tried to unfold it, flipped it over then stared looking for more. 

“Lamb sauce?” Ignis muttered looking to his others, they were reading the same thing but they were not confused in the slightest. 

Normally there was a recipe included into the whole thing but this just said lamb sauce. You couldn’t make lamb sauce it was lamb with sauce or not! No way they were going to make sauce out of lamb and there wasn’t a recipe so how could they. The whole premise of the show was to follow that recipe and whoever made the exact replica of Rordon Gamsay’s was the winner of the night. 

“Didn’t you here tonight is a special night.” The lanky woman said beside him, she had long black hair pulled up in a decorative bun, a light blue streak of hair framing her face, there was something slightly masculine about her but he couldn’t pin it down. 

“No, I am afraid I missed it I don’t watch the show religiously.”

“Says the one with Gamsay Hair. Tonight is about coming up with the recipe yourself and seeing if you guess right.” 

“Oh. . .”

“Problem Stenchia?” Gamsay asked walking over to Ignis, noticing a weakness in the Advisor’s armor. 

“None, Ramsay.” Ignis quipped, his mind racking up all the things he knew about prepping, cooking and dressing lamb.

“GAMSAY.” Gamsay growled back at him, he didn’t quite care for the tone of voice Ignis used, that smug self-satisfied tone. 

Ignis couldn’t help himself but snap his fingers when he remembered the recipe he wanted to use for the show. There was no way he was going to make “lamb sauce” he couldn’t even think of a way it could happen in his wildest imagination. Granted his imagination was not as wild as Prompto’s but he felt it was rather active. Giving a confident smile towards Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus he started to follow the others to the “store room” to pick out his ingredients. 

Getting the lamb being rather picky with the slices, Ignis listened to his competitors, all muttering to themselves unsure how they were going to make lamb sauce.

“Like seriously how are we going to do that!?” A short dark skin man asked, he looked like he was about to toss off his apron and leave as he shook the card stock above his head. 

“I don’t know, it’s fucking lamb sauce I never heard of making sauce out of lamb!” A petite woman said as she collected a bunch of random cuts of lamb. 

“You can’t do it, just impossible.” Ignis commented, he wasn’t going to tell them they were being stupid, just let them try. 

“I know that it is stupid he is trying to make us do this. Stupid Gamsay.” The masculine woman said from before. 

“Hmm,” Ignis muttered in agreement, he went to pick up some apricots, mandarin oranges, rosemary and some corn meal. 

He made sure that the others were not paying much attention to him he couldn’t help the camera that followed him but at least he could stop the others from following him. Once back to his station he listened to Gamsay’s comments about his choice of items mocking the ripeness of the oranges. In which Ignis had to snipe back that if his show implemented the same grocers that the Royal Family did he wouldn’t have to worry about bruised fruits. That earned a huge chuckle from the crowd, Ignis could hear Gladiolus’ powerful laugh from the crowd, it made him feel better. 

Watching the others around him he saw them struggling valiantly to make “lamb sauce”. Ignis calmly started to make rosemary roasted lamb with apricot-citrus sauce. With practiced ease Ignis went to work making the dish, his head totally in the game ignoring the frustrated shouts from his competitors. 

They were cooking the lamb down in a stew pot, boiling it into mush and making the room smell quite foul. Ignis shook his head, tawny locks getting into his eyes, hiding behind his glasses. Getting a bit of the citrus sauce on his cheek, he ignored it as he was in need of moving a bit faster time was running low. Granted the speedy ovens this place used helped a lot but what he had required a bit more class than mushing up meat hoping it became a sauce and not a puree. The others around him were doing similar things that made Ignis want to shout at them that they were fools but he held it in. 

Once the timer went off he had plated a perfect looking slice of roasted lamb with apricot citrus sauce. The others were plating mush. Ignis couldn’t help but snigger at them as Gamsay stared at what he was viewing from the other contestants. All his remarks were akin to “what are you a idiot sandwich” to the people making Ignis even more confident that he was correct. 

“Well here we are Ignis Scientia. . .Royal Advisor to the king with. . .?”

“Rosemary roasted lamb with apricot-citrus sauce.” 

“Not lamb sauce. . .” One of the competitors grumbled looking at Ignis with angry brown eyes. 

“Lamb with sauce.” Ignis corrected. “You cannot have lamb sauce it cannot become sauce in the slightest. You end up with the results that you fine chefs created, puree or mush. Dog food essentially, I am sure the Prince’s pup would enjoy it greatly. Though I don’t think Gamsay will enjoy it unless you are insinuating that he is a dog.” 

“WE ARE NOT! We are following the prompt!” 

“Which was vague!” Another chimed in.

“Exactly so as sometimes we as chefs are given loose details of what someone would want to eat and taking it quite literal will solve nothing. Indeed I think you all must think I have four legs and bark at the moon. Ignis Scientia despite it all you won the contest!” Rordon Gamsay congratulated Ignis, shaking his hand pulling him close as pictures were snapped. 

The show ended leaving Ignis reeling that it was already over before he knew it, he actually did have some fun in it. What he won was a top of the shelf pot and pan set easily worth several thousand Gil, it had been one that Ignis had been looking at for quite some time. There was a nice cash prize that went along with it as well that Ignis carefully thought about buying stock in Ebony Coffee Company. 

As he walked down the side steps he was greeted by the cameras wanting to speak with him and such, he kindly refused them and went to join Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis where eagerly waiting for him. As Gladiolus approached him he laughed at his friend, reaching out a calloused hand to his face Gladiolus wiped the sauce that smeared on his face. 

“I can think of sexier ways of getting that off your face but kids are around.” Gladiolus teased the Advisor who gave the Shield a giant eye roll and walked off to follow Noctis and Prompto. 


End file.
